Chad With A Chance, Then Loosing It
by LOVEandDREAMS
Summary: i love you" "i love you too". Does Chad keep loosing his chances or what? Multi-Chapter. CHANNY!
1. Party Invitations

Chad With A Chance

Everyday that I go to work, nothing **ever **happens. It's always me and Sonny fighting, or me making fun of the _Randoms_. Sometimes I even wish that Sonny and I would just have a normal day. But then again, our fights are always the best part of my day. _No, I do not like Sonny. No I do not like Sonny. No I do not like Sonny… oh what am I saying Chad? YOU LIKE SONNY! Ugh, I need to keep this to myself… what would Portlyn say? …_

"Chad? Heeeelllooooooo?" Portlyn snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped. She cringed against my voice. _Wow I sound so cruel. Whatever, she'll get over it._

"You said something about _"what would Portlyn say?"_ What would I say about what?" she asked.

_Oh snap, she heard me. Crud, uhmm… THINK CHAD THINK! What's my excuse this time? Oh I got it!_

"About a party I'm having 2 weeks from now." _Yes Chad. Good job! _I chuckled to myself at my smartness. I hoped she didn't think I was a lunatic for smiling and laughing to myself. Oh who am I kidding? She's so stupid she doesn't know anything.

"A party?" she asked incredulously. _Hey, why is that so hard to believe?_ _CDC can have parties __**whenever**__ he wants!_

"Yes. A **Party** Portlyn." I said party the way somebody would teach a 4 year old their ABC's.

"For what occasion?" She asked.

"My birthday." Technically I wasn't lying because my birthday was yesterday and hey! Chad Dylan Cooper wants a party no?

"Oh, are you making invitations right now?" _God! She's so STUPID!_

"Yes, Portlyn. I'm making invitations. Actually, I'm making them right now. So SHOO!"

"Oh. Is that what you were thinking about? Your party? Well how about I help you"?

"No thanks Port. You look tired anyways. Maybe you should go home. I'll send you an invitation in your dressing room in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay. Bye Chaddy!" _Oh dear Lord, she did NOT just call me __**Chaddy**__! She KNOWS I hate that nickname!_

She left and I closed to door swiftly behind her. _I guess I have to do these invitations now_ I thought sadly. I didn't want to make them alone, but I also didn't want Portlyn helping me either. She would just talk about her boring life. She's in love with me you know? It gets annoying sometimes. I wish she would take it in her head that I DON'T LIKE HER. I LIKE SONNY! Okay maybe that's going a little TOO far considering I don't want anybody knowing I like Sonny. But still. Portlyn should know I don't like her!

So I took out my phone and called a certain brunette's number.

"Hello?" _*sigh* her voice can make you melt. *sigh* SNAP OUT OF IT CHAD!_

"HELLO? I'M GOING TO HANG UP IF YOU DON'T RESPOND!" Came an angry voice. _So impatient, but __**so cute**__. Shut up Chad she's going to hang up on you! And NOBODY hangs up on __**the **__CDC!_

"Hi Sonny". _That's all I could say?! URGH this brunette really gets to me. *sigh*_

"Chad." She growled. _Wow she really hates me …_

"Sonny."

"COOPER." She screamed.

"MONROE."

"*sigh* what do you want Chad?"

"What? I can't call my favorite Random?" _Oh great I can't believe I told her that she's my favorite random!_

"Uhmm… you can I guess, but **why** are you calling?"

"I'm having a birthday party 2 weeks from now. Come help me make invitations!" I said with persistence. _Please say sure, please say sure, __**please**__ say sure_!

"Is that an order?" She said sweetly. What is this girl planning? An argument? Ugh.

"Yes, it is. Now come over to Stage 2! NOW."

"What do you say Chaaaad"? I could **FEEL** the smirk growing on her lips right about now.

"Please and thank you." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" _Oh God. Just come here already!_

"PLEASE AND THANK YOU!" I screamed. Maaaaaan! This girl is a **handful**!

"Okay. I have nothing else to do. Why? Does CDC need some help from a RANDOM?" She was smiling. I know it. _*sigh*_

"PSSSSSH, no! Just that nobody else wanted to help. And Portlyn went home. She was tired and didn't feel up to basking in the glory of Chad Dylan Cooper" _That was SO close. Phew._

"Yeah well **I** can withstand the glory of Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll be right there". _We'll see about that Monroe ;) _

AH HELL. I have a POSTER of Sonny on my wall. Let's shove that behind a pillow on the couch. Now, what to wear? I was still in my jammies. _Yes, CDC says "jammies". Get over it._

I took out Abercrombie faded distressed jeans, a white striped button–shirt, and slipped on some flip-flops. Took one look in the mirror, and said "What's cooking, good looking"? ;)

_-KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK-_

Oh Sonny's here. I better get the door before she leaves. So I ran to the door. Literally. I **RAN **to the door. Fluffed my hair a bit, clucked my teeth at my reflection in the mirror, opened the door and said:

"Oh! Hey there Sonny".

Before I could say anything I looked at what she was wearing. She was beautiful. **Jaw-dropping**. Of course I couldn't actually drop my jaw, because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls, girls fall for Chad Dylan Cooper. She was wearing jean shorts (drool) secured by a braided skinny belt, a dark blue cami, a pair of black Chuck Taylor's, a heart pendant necklace, and about 20 bangles in blue, green, white, and black. She was carrying a medium sized black bag, and had her hair in a curly ponytail. Damn I wanted her. Too bad she would never know.

"Hey… Chad…" _Why does she sound nervous? I don't want to make her nervous!_ _NOOOO!_

"Hey Sonny. Welcome to Chez Chad". I frowned at my stupidity. "Come in. I uhh… need your help… remember?"

"Chad? Needing **Sonny Monroe's** help? This is a good day." She laughed. I frowned. She frowned. I smiled. She smiled. Good. I love her smile.

She sat down next to me and my I could feel my heart beat faster. Damn my heart and my stupid raging teenage hormones. I wonder what she's thinking right now... I hope it's about how cute we both look together. Her hair is sitting right on my shoulder! I can smell her Clive Christian scent. I love that scent. That's why I wear Clive Christian now all the time … it reminds me of her.

Then Sonny picked up an invitation card and lay down on the floor on her stomach. She kicked her legs up in the air and flipped them back and forth. She looked sexy just by doing that. Then she put the pen behind her ear and started biting her bottom lip. _WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO DO TO ME?!?_

"You wanna help me instead of just sitting there?" Her voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. What do you want me to do sweetie?" I slid down from my couch and lay on my stomach beside her.

"Wait, what? Did you just call me _**sweetie**_?" she asked, totally bewildered.

AH **HELL**.


	2. Sonny's place

Chad with a Chance

"Did you just call me _**sweetie**_?" I asked shocked.

He paused for which felt like a millennium before saying:

"Noo! I said **SONNY**. Are you feeling okay? Or was that question just a ploy for me to call you sweetie?" He smirked.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know." I was disappointed. I guess you could say I had an itsy bitsy crush on the CDC. Not that I would ever even tell my cast or HIM for that matter, I just wanted to be… special to him. That's why I was honored to help with his birthday invitations. But that doesn't even matter. He hates me; **always** has, **always** will.

"So… wanna get started now? I DO have to get these out by the end of the day you know. We can't stay at Condor Studios forever. Plus, it's starting to get dark". He explained. I sighed.

"Yeah uhmm, just let me go get the different colored pens okay?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to a cupboard on the other side of the room. I strolled across, feeling his eyes on me. I guess he was only looking at me to see if I wrecked or peeked at anything. But I loved **every** second of his eyes on me. I looked at the cupboard, wondering which drawer it was in.

"Second drawer. There's a whole bunch of stuff in there". His voice coursed through my veins and I shivered… but not by the air coming through his window... by the way his voice had such an effect on me. It made my knees wobbly.

The only words that could come out of my mouth were "Okay thanks." _Could I be ANY more stupid?_

"Are you cold?" He asked oh so sexily. I shivered again. "No". I answered.

"That's a lie. You're shivering. Here, take my sweater". He got up and walked over to the couch, pulling off a dark grey zippy that was lying on one of the cushions. Then he came up to me and draped it over my shoulders, forcing me to shove my hands through the sleeves. It was big, warm, and comforting. It smelled just like … just like Chad. I smiled in thanks. He returned it.

_Wait. What am I thinking!? This is __**CHAD DYLAN COOPER**__ we're talking about! He could __**never**__ like a cow-loving girl like me. It just doesn't fit right._ I felt sad thinking about how we could never be together that I shrugged his hands off my shoulders suddenly and opened the drawer. Indeed, there were many things in there. I found the colored pens we were looking for, grabbed them, and walked silently back towards the side of the room where all the blank invitations were.

We worked until 8:30pm. We had finished the invitations and I was hungry. _Do fro-yos still run this late at night?_

"Hey Chad? I'm going to go. I'm a little bit hungry from working for 3 hours with the devil" I joked.

He frowned. _Why is he frowning? He never takes me making fun of him in a bad way!_ "Oh, okay. I was just going to ask you to help me distribute them but yeah, sure. We don't want you getting anorexic now do we?" He laughed. It sounded deep and manly, but in a good way.

"No, you're guilt-tripping me now! Now I **have** to help you! Should I cover Stage 3 and 4? And you can do Stages 1 and 2?" I asked, unsure of his answer.

"Yeah sure. Here uhmm, there you go". He handed me about 25 gold and silver embossed invitation cards. _So formal… wow._

On the way I stopped by the cafeteria. I grabbed a vanilla fro-yo for the "journey" and got a chocolate one for Chad. I ran up to him while he was walking. He was mumbling something incoherently, but I shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. I decided to stop his train of thought.

"Chad"?

"Hmm? Oh. It's you." _Is that disappointment or shock?_ I couldn't tell.

"Uhmm, here! I got you a fro-yo. Thought you might be hungry by now… we did skip dinner remember?" I laughed weakly and played with my fingers nervously once he took the fro-yo from me.

"Thanks Monroe. You're quite something actually". _Wow, one nice thing Chad actually said to me today! And it wasn't even forced __**or **__sarcastic!_

"You're welcome Chad. Well I gotta go. Almost everybody is gone and I need to go home." I started to walk away before he said:

"Hey wait, stay with me. Can I drive you home?" I stared at him in pure shock. I was half petrified and half ecstatic. I gaped at him with my mouth wide open. I had to force my mouth shut.

"You know, for thanks of helping me with the invites. Otherwise, who knows **how long** I would've been stuck here!" He chuckled and smiled at me. My heart melted.

"Yeah sure, lemme get my stuff and I'll meet you at the cafeteria okay"? He nodded and shoo-ed me off.

I ate my fro-yo along the way, while slipping invites underneath everybody's dressing room door. Next, I went to mine and Tawni's dressing room. I decided to wear my jammies, since the second I got home, I knew I would plop down on my bed. So I bounced over to the dresser and pulled out an Aeropostale Sleep Tee and plaid boxers. They came in a set, and hey! It was cheap! I quickly showered, got dressed, pulled my hair in a loose ponytail, and slipped on a pair of Juicy Couture wedge flip flops. This time, I brought my plaid tote bag instead. Feeling somewhat happy about Chad sending me home, I hurried off towards the cafeteria. He was already there. He stared intently at me for what felt like forever until I said "Ready to go"?

"Yup, let's go". He grabbed my hand I swear to God a shock of electric bolts shook my left arm. _Did he feel the sparks too? Probably not… But I guess I'll enjoy this while it lasts._ We ran and laughed all the way to his car. We both jumped in and he ignited the engine. We were still holding hands, and my face flushed with embarrassment, so I let go. Chad seemed a little bit reluctant to let go … _I wonder why… no, he could __**never**__ like me… *sigh* get over yourself Sonny!_ We **really** got talking and it felt almost soothing, after a long day at work. We reached my house and walked me to my door, and when I was going to thank Chad, he surprised me saying "can I come in"? I started to ponder the idea about letting him in since my mother was in Wisconsin, when I looked into his eyes and they just sucked me right in. I couldn't say no anymore, I was falling **deeeeeep**! _They're just so BLUE!_

"Uhmm… s-s-sure… I gu-guess… m-m-my m-mom isn't ho-o-me…" I stuttered. _Damn SPEAK SONNY! SPEAK!_

"Okay, thanks." Chad smiles at me, and walks in, taking in my "humble abode". "You have quite a house".

Frowning, I said "Well if you don't like it you can always leave". Then I started pointing at the door. _I can't believe he just said that to me! I almost fell for him! Oh who am I kidding, I already did! GRR. _

"I'm sorry Sonny. I really **do** like your house. Its comfy." I stared at him in shock, taking in what he **just** said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing? This is new." I laughed. His face tightened.

"Hey! For your information, Chad Dylan Cooper can apologize WHENEVER he likes. It just so happens, I decided right now. Is that a problem Monroe?" He smirked. _He really gets under my skin sometimes. Now he's getting closer. Wait – why is he getting closer?!? OMFG, Sonny, BREATHE! BREATHE!_

"Uhmm… Errr… Uhh… Mmm… *sucks in*… n-no, not a p-prob-blem a-at-t a-all". My voice rising higher with each word.

"Wow Monroe, you're stuttering". _Thanks for the observation genious. Now he's moving even more closer. ACK. How am I supposed to NOT stutter with him doing this to me?_

"What are you doing Chad"? I asked nervously. _I was scared of what was going to happen next._

"This". I gasped.


	3. Questions and diary entries

Chad with a chance

I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Any of it's Characters!

All copyrights go to Disney© and Sonny With A Chance®

"This". She gasped.

As sudden as a blackout, with as much force as a tornado, with the aftershock of a tsunami, Sonny pulled away right as I was about to kiss her! I felt as if my heart had been shattered and stomped on the floor. _Didn't she care? Didn't she like me too? That's what everybody else always said… _

"So… uhmm… you wanna play a game?" She asked nervously, breaking the silence and handing me a drink.

"What about 20 questions?" I seriously needed to find out some stuff! I sipped me coke while I awaited her answer.

"Uhmm… sure. Do you wanna ask me? Or should I ask you?" I chuckled. Sonny was so cute, but so naïve sometimes.

"Of course **I** will ask **you**. But you have to promise me something first". She grumbled and frowned. _Aww_.

"Whatever".

"You have to COMPLETELY honest no matter **what** the question is okay?"

"Yeah okay I can do that. But can **YOU** do that?" she started laughing. LAUGHING! ARG!

We walked towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat. "Pizza okay?" She asked. _No, but if you're going to have it, then I might as well too_. "Yeah sure whatever I don't care". I replied.

"Okay Sonny! Here's question 1: Who was your first kiss?" She started looking at me like I was crazy. _What? I can't ask her that? O_O_

"Well actually in kindergarten, some guy came up to me and said "I love you Allison" and kissed me". _OOOO I'm going to __**KILL**__ that guy_! "But I don't count that because I didn't like him". _Oh thank GOD!_

"Well I'm glad you don't like him right now". I smiled and she smiled back. _Stupid cute._

"Why is that"? She pondered. _Shit Chad!_

"No reason. I just don't picture you with that guy". I shrugged.

"Chad, you don't even know what he **looks** like!" She frowned.

"So? CDC can think whatever he wants". _Good answer, good answer._

"What's the **real **reason Chad? Oh, by the way, that'll be question 2". She grinned so much I thought her teeth were going to fall out!

"Next question heh heh heh" I REALLY didn't want to tell her that I only picture her with me…

"No Chad, tell me!" She begged. Her eyes started watering. Damn, I didn't want to see her CRY, but I didn't want to tell her **either**! Great, now she's giving me a puppy dog look. Greaaaaaat, I'm telling her aren't I? I hate you Chad.

"Fine. Actually, I Can't Picture You With Him Because I Don't Picture YouWith Anybody Else But Me And I Really Wish You Would See This Already So I Can Stop Babbling Like A Fool". I sucked air in and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her face right now. I hope it wasn't disgust though. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do rejection. But instead, she did the thing I least expected but hoped for the most. As soon as I opened my eyes (considering she didn't hit me yet), she quickly leaned in and kissed me. Then she ran out of her house before I could say anything… _Wow, SONNY MONROE KISSED __**ME**__!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! _

Then I took it to my advantage that she was gone and tried to find out as much information as possible about Sonny as I could. Stalker much? Yes, I know, but if I was going to ask her out, I wanted it to be a perfect moment. I got up from the couch, and trailed over to the front of the T.V. There was a whole bunch of pictures of her and Lucy, her and Tawni, and her and the rest of So Random. _Wow, they're like a family… now I just need a picture of her and me to complete that wall of family and friends._ I smiled at my thought. So I searched through my wallet, found a picture of her, and a picture of me, went through her drawer underneath the T.V and found a glue stick, and glued both pictures to a piece of paper and slid it in a frame. _Perfect_, I thought to myself.

Next, I went into her room. Why? Because I wanted to see if there was anything that could be useful for the perfect "I'm-going-to-ask-you-out" moment. There, right on her desk, open for anybody to see, was her **diary**! I was curious, I mean, who wouldn't be? So I looked at the page that was open. It said:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today, I had my usual fight with Chad. Like always, it was about something stupid. But, then again, he's amazing. I guess you could say that I have feelings for him? I wouldn't say I __**love**__ him, but it's definitely something that's making me feel warm and fuzy inside. What am I thinking? It's CHAD DYLAN COOPER! He could __**never **__like a girl like Sonny Monroe *insert sigh here*. Well, I try to be nice to him when __**all**__ he cares about are his looks. He can't even remember my cast mate's __**names**__! But why does he remember __**mine**__ then? I remember one time he said that remembering names takes __care and practice__. Does that mean he cares about me and practices remembering my name? I don't know. Chad is so confusing… Tawni says that he's going to ask me out sooner or later, but I disagree; he doesn't show any signs of liking me at all!. Tawni says it's the way we fight. What way? Grr, Tawni is confusing too, but not as confusing as Chad. I had a dream that he took me to the beach, and we had a candle-light dinner during the sunset. But dreams never come true because I doubt Chad is the romantic sort of guy. Well, until tomorrow then,_

_-Allison "Sonny" Monroe_

WHAT?! HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT?! OR WRITE?!?! But at least I found out what her perfect date with me would be. Well I guess I have to go find her now…


	4. Where Did You Go Sonny?

Chad with a Chance Then Loosing It

**I do not own any of the characters, or the show So Random or Mackenzie Falls okay? All copyright towards Disney®©**

Well after I kissed him, I sprinted down the hall towards the elevator. I rushed in and hit the main floor button. I prayed to God he wasn't following me. The doors opened with a _ding_, and I ran out. I was just so STUPID. I can't believe I actually **did **that! He must be wiping his mouth with soap by now. Yeah sure, he just admitted to liking me, but did I seriously have to KISS him?!? Oh **shoot** (yeah Sonny Monroe doesn't do swearing), I forgot that my diary was open in my bedroom. But I didn't care if he read or not, I was just too confused right now to think properly about what was actually written inside. I ran towards my car and ignited the engine. For some strange reason, tears were falling down my face. _Why couldn't I face him? Why did I run away? Why did I let myself fall for his charm?_ I shook my head, burying my head in my hands while the engine ran. When I looked up, I saw Chad looking at me from the front doors of the building. He started running towards me but I wouldn't let him as I stomped on the gas pedal and drove away. _Where do I go now?_ I didn't want to go to Condor Studios with me looking like a mess with makeup streaming down my face. I just drove and drove until parked my car in a remote beach somewhere in _Morro Bay _at like 6:30pm. I climbed out of my car and sat down on a bench and hugged my knees together. _Why was I being like this?_ I wondered. I was relaxing and enjoying the sunset when my phone broke the silence, scaring me with the "MOO" sound, which I had forgotten was my ring tone.

"Hello?" I croaked. I really didn't feel like talking to **anybody** right now. And I was too lazy to look at the caller ID.

"Sonny!!! Where ARE you!?!" Tawni's familiar scream echoed through my phone. "We were SUPPOSED to be rehearsing and practicing my tomorrow's LIVE show! If you hadn't **already** forgotten!!! And how come I'm paying long distance!? WHERE ARE YOU!!!???" She screeched.

"I'm **sorry** Tawni. Time got ahead of me and I just needed air. I'm fine though. I'm actually in Morro Bay right now… I saw this ad for a show here and I lost track of time. I'm at the beach, don't worry okay?" I managed to choke the words out. I thought I sounded normal enough, but I guess Tawni could hear that something was wrong.

"I know you're not going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you, but Chad keeps asking for you. Whatever is bothering you is also killing him too just to let you know. I know _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls _has it's differences, but you and Chad are like totally meant to be together. So, I **approve**." W.T.H!? how does SHE know!? Stupid Chad. Cute Chad. -_-"

"Tawni!!!!" I whined. "Stop talking about this please? Can we just drop the subject?" I'll come back maybe tomorrow okay?" I begged her to let this go. All this talking and thinking was making my head hurt.

"FINE! But if you don't come back by 12 **sharp** tomorrow, Tawni Hart will NOT cover for you puny butt anymore GOT IT?!" And she hung up. _*sigh*_

Almost immediately, my phone rang again. This time, I wasn't stupid to not look at Caller ID. It was Chad. I decided to pick up, but to impersonate my answering machine. I took a deep breathe, and tried to "perky-fy" myself, because the me on my answering machine didn't choke out words when her best friend yelled at her, asking where she was.

"Hello, you've reached Sonny Monroe *giggle*! You know what to do when you hear the beep. BEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Hey Sonny, I guess you're not answering your cell or just ignoring me, because I know for a fact that you have caller ID Monroe *chuckle nervously*! Well, uhmm… I just wanted to apologize for whatever I did that made you so upset as to run outta the room. I really **did** try to run after you but you drove off. I don't know if you saw me though… Everyone over here at Condor Studios is pretty worried. I wish you would come back now. Yeah I know, CDC actually wishing for Sonny Monroe to come back? Well it's true. CDC only acts this way to one person. You. Well, that's all I wanted to say… so uhmm… I guess when you read this message… uhm… err… uhh… yeah uhmm bye."

Then I only heard the dial tone. _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!_

I also clicked the "hang up" button on my phone after that. I cried. _Again! Seriously Sonny?_

I blinked a few times and headed back to my car. I put the hood up, rolled down the back window a smidge, and played soft music from my iPod Touch speakers. I slowly drifted off to sleep while **Alice by Avril Lavigne** played.

_Tripping out__  
__Spinning around__  
__I'm underground, I fell down__  
__I fell down___

_I'm freaking out__  
__So where am I now?__  
__Upside down__  
__And I can't stop it now__  
__It can't stop me now___

_I, I'll get by__  
__I, I'll survive__  
__When the world's crashing down__  
__When I fall and hit the ground__  
__I will turn myself and run__  
__Don't you try to stop it?__  
__I, I won't cry___

_I found myself in Wonderland__  
__Get back on my feet again__  
__Is this real?__  
__Is this pretended?__  
__I'll take a stand until the end___

_I'll get by__  
__I'll survive__  
__When the world's crashing down__  
__When I'm falling hit the ground__  
__I'll just turn myself around__  
__Don't you try to stop me__  
__I'll won't cry…_

The next morning, I woke up, and drove back towards Condor Studios.

I tiptoed as quietly as I could through the cafeteria. Then I had to cross the Mackenzie Falls stage to go to So Random. _Stupid me for not thinking to go through the other side of the building. That way, I would have avoided Mackenzie Falls entirely. _

Tip-Toe, Tip-Toe, Tip-Toe, Tip-Toe…

Then suddenly, 2 warm hands **attacked** my waist, pulling me into a very intimate, warm hug. Not that I didn't like it, I'm a hugger too, so naturally, I hugged back.

"Where have you **been**!?" The **very** familiar voice asked.

I looked up. DAMN.


	5. It's Stupid To Celebrate Alone

**Chad With A Chance Then Loosing It**

**I don't own anything! Copyright towards Disney®**

She looked up. The second she saw my face I could tell that she was upset. Or scared. Or both. I'm not sure.

"Where have you **been**?! I've called about EVERYBODY I know! And that's a **lot**!" I screamed and shook her shoulders.

"Wow, I didn't know Chad Dylan Cooper cared!" She said smirking.

"Sonnyyyy…" I whined.

"No Chad, it's okay. I gotta go. Bye. Thanks for caring I guess." She said, shrugging my hands off her shoulders. I **already** missed the touch of her skin against mine.

She walked away from me. But this time, I didn't have the guts to go after her like I did the day before. I still couldn't believe that she ran out. I was going to tell her that it was okay and I LOVE her (strong word no?) but she drove off. Then I sat around on the steps of the building, moping around. Then I went crazy because I went back to Condor Studios thinking she would've gone there! But then **nobody** said that they saw her and I went ballistic thinking that something must've happened to her on the way. Then Tawni called her and said that she was fine and somewhere else in California!! What kind of person DOES that?! So **I** called her and she never picked up, so I left a rambling message about my feelings. I guess she never got it huh?

When I was walking back to Stage 2, I ran into Tawni (yeah, CDC knows their names, he just likes to piss them off by pretending to forget 'em) "What it blondie!"

"IT'S T-A-W-N-I! SAY IT TAAAAAAAWNIIIII" She screamed. It's hard to imagine that I've known this girl since childhood. *shudder*

"Tawni." I muttered.

"Good. Now, WHAT DID YOU DO SONNY?!" She cried. _WTH?! What did __**I**__ do?!!??!?!?!_

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY?! STOP SCREAMING AT ME! GOD!" I counter-attacked.

"You know **exactly** what you did. She's been MOPING around. And that's not very **Sonny**-like". She said. There was this worry in her eyes. _Wow she must actually care! But, what DID I do? I didn't do ANYYYYTHIIING! WHY DOES EVERYBODY ALWAYS BLAME ME WHEN SOMETHING GOES WRONG WITH SONNY?!_

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS THE LAST PERSON SHE SEES BEFORE SHE BECOMES UPSET!" She screamed. _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did!" She stated. _Wow, what's up with me saying my thoughts out loud?_

"Thaaaaank youuu, Sherlock. Whatever. Where is she?" I demanded.

"Why? Does Chad Dylan Cooper care about someone other than himself for once?" She laughed.

"Uhh... no…PSSSSHHH… *scoff*… yeah right!"

"Whatever you say POOPER. Sonny's in the cafeteria". She said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks okay bye". And I took off to the cafeteria.

"HAH! I KNEW YOU CARED ABOUT HER!" she yelled after me

But, I was too caught up in finding Sonny and clearing the air with her, than arguing with Blondie about why I may or may not care about Sonny. _And just for the record, I DO care about Sonny. I care about her more than anything!_

I ran towards the cafeteria, looking for her. Then, I saw her, sitting at the table closest to the window while it was raining outside. I chuckled to myself quietly, thinking about how ironic that must be. **Sonny**, sitting with the **Rain**. I guess she heard my chuckle because she turned around and faced me. _Oh boy_. I walked towards her slowly, scared that maybe she might run away again. Well, she tried. She got up, and started to go for the door behind her. That's when I ran towards her, grabbing her waist and tackling her to the floor. Yeah not the best idea, considering she started kicking me and thrashing around.

"Get off of me you RAPIST"! _Rapist? CDC 'aint no rapist!!!!_

"IT"S MEEE! OWWW! STOP THAT!" I yelled. I guess she figured out that it was me talking, because she stopped.

"OH! OMG! I'm SO sorry Chad!" She cried. _Awww Sonnyyyy!_

"No, it's okay. It was dark. I understand." Wow, I can't believe I just said that!

"Okay." She said.

"So listen"-"I was thinking" We said at the same time.

"You first". She said. *sigh* okay well here goes.

"Okay, well when you kissed me I really don't know why you ran off, I mean, that was probably the BEST kiss I've ever had in my life! The only thing that ruined it was you running away! Why? I really do like you Sonny… that's why I said those things the other day". I explained.

"Oh. Well… I'm sorry Chad! I just I guess… idunno". She rambled. Stupid cute!

"Come here". I ushered her in for a hug. Hey, everybody knew she was a hugger. Then she gave me a smile I thought would actually melt my heart. She leaned in and I swear to God I thought time stopped.

"Thanks Chad". She smiled up at me.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For showing me that you cared". She smiled-explained.

I tightened my grip on her. I took in her Vanilla-Strawberry scent. It enveloped me and I never wanted to let her go.

"AHA! YOU GUYS ARE CAHOOTING IN THE CAFETERIA!" Nico came bursting through the door, with Tawni, Grady and Zora, by his sides.

"YOU GUUUUUYYYS!" Tawni whined. "This is a VERY special moment for them and so LEAVE THEM ALONE! I **TOLD** YOU YOU GUYS WOULD GET TOGHER! DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" She laughed and waltzed out of the room, leaving me and Sonny with Nico, Grady, and Zora. _Great._

"Heh heh heh, now I know you guys are all really protective of Sonny-----"

"YOU BET WE ARE!" Nico shrieked.

"AS I was SAYING, before the CDC was so RUUUDELY interrupted, I **REALLY LIKE **Sonny, and there's **nothing** you guys can do about it okay? She means the WORLD to me and **please** try to understand because I know I've been really harsh on you guys, but that was **before** I met my _Sonshine_". I rambled. She grinned, and I made a mental note to use that nickname more often.

-Moment of Silence-

"Well, okay. But if you hurt our 'Sonshine', you are SO going to get it from Bernie!!!" Zora cackled.

"Who's Bernie Zora?" Grady asked. Thank youuuuu Grady. Exactely what I was thinking.

"My pet snake." She grinned.

"Your WHAT?!" Sonny, Nico and Grady screamed.

"Ohhh, it's okay, shush up people. Bernie's not here…----" She started.

"OH THANK GOD!" I yelled out in exasperation.

"---Right **now**". She finished laughing.

Grady and Nico groaned. I bet they saw that coming.

"Well, see ya later Pooper – I mean Chad". Grady said. Nico waved, Zora ran outta the room, and I was finally with Sonny alone.

"I can't believe they still call me POOPER!" I screamed.

"Hey, at least they're trying to say Chad". She soothed… then she laughed. _I love her laugh_.

"They better be trying". I grumbled.

"AWWWW, now there's the Chad that I love". She giggle-spoke.

"You love me?!" I was so shocked. _SONNY MONROE LOVED ME!! WHOOOOOOOO! I mean, ahem, that's great!_

"Ahem, well.. uhmm.. errr… gotta go!" And she tried to make a break for the door but I grabbed her wrist faster than she could run.

"I love you too Sonshine" I locked eyes with her.

"Really? You mean it?" She gazed at me. I then found myself getting lost in those eyes! _Swimming around in pools of chocolate! Yippee! Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't "yippee"… oh what is this girl doing to me? daaaang._

"Yeah, I mean it Monroe". I smiled. She smiled even bigger. _Yes!_

Then she leant down and kissed me on the cheek, smiled at me, and then sauntered out of the room, but not before blowing me a kiss. I grabbed it and placed it upon my cheek. I've never felt happier in my life.

I got up in the middle of the now empty cafeteria, noted that it had stopped raining, and then jumped up and down, screaming _WAAAHOOOO!_ Over and over again, but then stopping because I realized I looked stupid celebrating alone.


	6. 2 Blind Mice

**Chad with a Chance, Then Loosing It.**

**I do not own SWAC or any of its Characters!**

After I blew him a kiss and exited the cafeteria, I ran towards my dressing room, only to run smack into Tawni. I started giggling and said "Oh hey _*giggle* _Tawni _*giggle*_!!!! Don't mind me _*giggle*_, I'll be going _*giggle*_ now _*giggle*_"

"HOLD UP! THAT'S **BOY **GIGGILNG! WHO IS IT? CHAAAAAD?" She bantered.

"Maaaayybeeee?" I giggled again. _Oh boy, why do I keep giggling?_

"EEEEEEEEE!!!! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! But at the same time I'm FURIOUS!" She exclaimed.

"WHAAAT?! You just said that you were happy for me!" I was getting mad.

"Little naïve Sonny. You should know by now that dating and or cavorting with a **FALLS** is **banned**!" She explained.

"Oh… yeah… I forgot…" I whispered.

"Damn RIGHT you forgot!"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. How could I see Chad and still keep my co-stars/family/best friends happy? This is **impossible**!!!

"Sonny, it's okay. I forgive you for dating the devil."

"He's not the devil!" and I walked off leaving her hanging.

I ran into mine and Tawni's dressing room, and shut the door, hoping that nobody would walk in. I just needed some time alone. _Is it really going to be that hard to see Chad?_ I'm definitely scared. _What would Nico and Grady and Zora say about me kissing the enemy? _I decided to go find out. But I wanted to change first. I had been in the same clothes for about a while now and I just felt icky.

So I changed into some jean distressed shorts, a plain dark blue scoop neck tee, and a baby purple zippy, which I left unzipped, and slipped on a pair of UGGs. Then I put on the heart necklace my dad gave me, the month he left my mom and me. On the back it said _"My Sonny, I'll be there forever, don't you worry" _in teeny tiny lettering. I let one tear drop slip, and then applied some simple makeup. As I was leaving, I heard a sneeze. I looked up to see Zora hovering over me in the vents.

"Zora I see you there, you can come down now". I said

"Sonny, why were you crying?" _I was crying? I never noticed._

"Well…" I guess I better tell her now. She'd be the one to tell Grady and Nico.

"Go on"... She ushered.

"Yeah okay well, I kinda sorta maybe like Chad and we kinda sorta maybe kissed in the cafeteria". I waited for her reaction.

"Weeeelllll"… I cringed, waiting for the attack I knew she was going to give me.

"ABOUT TIME NOW! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE 2 BLIND MICE! Now all we need is a third mouse to complete you guys!" She laughed evily. _Ah hell, now she's gonna get a mouse, which is probably going to get eaten by Bernie"._

"How are we 2 blind mice"? I was so confused.

"Because, dear Sonny, or should I say _**Sonshine**_?" I blushed furiously against that comment, knowing that was Chad's nickname for me.

"Shut up". I was trying so hard to stop the blush from eating my face.

"Yeah okay, whatever. As I was saying, you and Chad are sooo oblivious to the whole 'I love you SO much but I can't go out with you because my co-stars hate you' relationship you guys have. It drives the rest of _Condor Studios_ crazy. I mean, come **on**! Your flirting is SO obvious! Fine, Fine, Good, Good… blah blah blah blah blah. Can't you **see** it Sonny!!!!?" She asked frantically. She had jumped down and started shaking my shoulders back and forth as if I was unconscious and she was trying to revive me.

"But…"

"Shhh, the time for talking is over" Chad had walked in and had already witnessed the whole lecture Zora had given me. He put his finger to my lips and that made my knees want to cave and fall into his arms.

"OH GO EAT EACH OTHERS' FACES ALREADY!" Zora screamed. _Jeez woman._

"Fine. We **will**. Shall we Sonny"? he asked, smirking that smirk I love.

"Uhmm… sure I guess"? I mumbled. I was still in a daze from when he touched my lips.

We both walked out of my dressing room, only to see Grady and Nico charging towards me screaming "SOOOONNNYYY!!!!"

"What?" I snapped.

"TAWNI! SAID! THAT! YOU! CHIP! CO-CO-PLE!!!!!!!" His face was fuming. GAH!

"Go ask Zora. She'll deal with you" Chad answered for me.

"Fine, we **will**! Come on buddy". He motioned for Grady to follow him into mine and Tawni's dressing room.

"FINE" Chad yelled.

"FINE" Nico yelled back.

"GOOD" Chad screamed.

"IM NOT SONNY!!!!" Nico was throwing a fit by now. I chuckled at the both of them.

They stomped off into the dressing room, whilst me and Chad went off towards HIS dressing room, where we were half sure that Zora wouldn't be here, considering she was **supposed** to deal with the "twins".

"Chad----" I started.

"Shh! Didn't I say that the time for talking is over"? She put his finger to my lips yet once again.

I sighed contently before he crashed his lips onto mine. It was full of lust, and we moved in perfect harmony. My hands trailed up towards his chest, feeling his rock hard abs. I shivered when his hands trailed up my shirt, resting his thumb on my bra strap, but not going any further than that. He pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against my body, feeling my every curve. I opened my eyes, shocked, but not doing anything. He grazed his tongue with my bottom lip, begging entrance, and I granted it to him. See, I have never French kissed anybody… in my life; so this would be my first. Our tongues fought for dominance, until his tongue won. He stopped and we pulled apart. "Now, what's my prize?" He asked. "Oh I don't know, what do want"? I asked innocently. "I have a pretty good idea, and he brought me to his couch and sat me on his lap. Then I started straddling him, still making out with him. I felt him go hard and I grinned. I sat right on top of it and he moaned. I grinned even bigger. He started kissing my neck and jaw line, when Portlyn came in. _PORTLYN! UGH! Ruining a perfectly good moment.  
_  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" _uhoh._


	7. Portlyn's Not So Innocent Visit

**Chad With A Chance**

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own SWAC or any characters iight?**

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Portlyn screamed.

"Portlyn! Haven't you ever heard of KNOCKING?!" My voice oozing with venom every second. She seemed to catch on but shook it off, thinking that it was alright. Well wake up call Portlyn? It's **not** alright!

"Where have you **been** Chaddy? I was waiting for you today in my dressing room. I had a _surprise_ for you". Her voice dripping with lust. _Ew._

"A-a s-s-surp-p-pri- ise?" Sonny's voice shook with confusion and hurt. Her eyes drooped down and they turned a dull brown, not the warm inviting chocolaty brown that I loved seeing. I hated seeing her like this and it was ALL PORTLYN'S FAULT!

"No. What are you **talking about** Portlyn? My name is _CHAD_. Not _'Chaddy'_. I **never** agreed to going to your dressing room for **anything**. Even if I did, it would probably be for rehearsing lines. Not doing your sick twisted version of _rehearsing_." My voice forcibly being controlled before I spazzed on her.

"Well we'll see about that". Portlyn said. She dropped the robe she was wearing, and it revealed a skimpy black lace lingerie 2-piece underneath. I was in shock. What the HELL was she trying to pull off? And in front of Sonny too?! _You gotta be kidding me!_

She made her way over to me, and sat on the buldge in my pants, which unfortunately, hadn't gone away since Sonny turned me on.

"Sonny". I muttered. I turned to look at her eyes. I could always read her like a book from her eyes. What I saw broke my heart. While Portlyn was trying to jump me, Sonny looked on, with tears threatening to fall. My hand went over to her leg, trying to tell her it was okay, considering Portlyn was eating my face out. But the second I touched her, she flinched. _No, Sonny, please! Sonny no, please, please don't leave!!!_

"I see you're having too much fun here… I should go" She whispered. _No Sonny! Please don't leave! I had no idea Portlyn was going to do this!_ But I couldn't say anything because Portlyn had her lips latched onto mine. She jumped off the side of the couch she was on, and bolted for the door. The second she left, I swear to God that my heart fell out of my chest and someone had punched a hole in its place instead. Suddenly, a teardrop of mine ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and shoved Portlyn off of me, anger sizing up inside of me with every passing second.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Dressing. Room. you. Whore". I uttered each and every word with absolute hate. She got to her feet, noting the hate in my voice, and scrambled off with her robe/coat.

Within **3** seconds of Portlyn leaving, Zora (small girl) jumped down from the vent above me and tackled me, sending me flying into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HURTING OUR SONNY LIKE THAT!" She cried out; hitting me with every word. Ouch.

"BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHAT PORTLYN WAS GOING TO DO!" I tried to explain.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID EXCUSES POOPER! YOU ARE **BAAAANED** FROM SEEING SONNY EVER AGAIN, BECAUSE **ALL** YOU DO IS HURT HER!" She discarded my explanation like week old salmon dinner. _I hated this feeling inside of me; the feeling that you hurt somebody you love, and you couldn't take away the pain no matter what. And that person now wants nothing to do with you._

"Okay. I get it. You can go now." I motioned her towards the door. She nodded, huffed, flicked me, and then walked towards the door, which was open since Portlyn's little "visit".

"But just remember this". I told her. "I'm **never** going to stop trying to win my Sonny back"!

And with that, she charged at me at full speed, hit me on the head, and jumping into the open vent and slamming it shut. I really don't know if she meant to hit me, or she just needed some elevation to crawl inside that stupid vent.

Finally, after it seemed like forever, after the creepy girl was gone and I could no longer hear her crawling around, I walked over to door, closed it quietly, and walked back to my couch. I looked over at the clock and it said **9:21pm**. _Maybe I'll go to sleep early tonight, and process the events in my head slowly. _

_That was the first night since his sisters death when he was 7, that Chad Dylan Cooper cried himself to sleep at night._

_But he knew that Sonny Monroe was surely doing the exact same thing._


	8. Falling Asleep

**Chad With A Chance**

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own anything! GEEZ! I wish I didn't have to write this every single time. Pisses me off.**

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't want to stay any longer to witness what could be a sex session. I cried to my room all the way there. I passed Trevor, and Chassity, and probably Zora, if she was in a vent somewhere. Chassity and I were actually very close ever since _Musical Chairs,_ so she stopped me and asked me why I was crying.

"SONNY! WHAT'S WRONG?! **OMG**!" She exclaimed. I started hyperventilating, fresh tears building up behind my eyelids.

"Nothing, I just need some time alone for now okay"? I choked out.

"This has to do with Chad doesn't it?" She asked dangerously. _How did she know?_ Within **seconds**, that new batch of tears came tumbling down my cheeks. I cried out in sadness and whimpered against her shoulder as she pulled me close, trying to calm me down.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She asked. I nodded mournfully.

"Oh Chad is **SO** going to get it!" She declared.

"Wait – Chassity, what am I going to do about Chad's party? I mean, I can't go, but I can't NOT go either! I'm stuck!" I whined.

"You're gonna go. And you're going to show up with a FABULOUS date. Even **better** than Chad **himself**, and Tawni and I are going to help you pick out the most **amazing** dress. Payback true"? I winced at the word _Chad_, but I quickly recovered and nodded animatedly.

"Okay. Thanks Chass. It means a lot to me. I'm going to tell Tawni about our dress session alright? She'll probably be jumping with joy. She loves stuff like this ye know?" I explained in a rush.

"Yeah I know. I've known Tawni since 5 years ago. She's okay. If she wasn't so funny, she could be an actress right here on _Mackenzie Falls_." She said.

I laughed. "That's Tawni alright. She threw **darts** at me on my first day here!" Soon enough, me and Chassity were bonding over small talk, inside jokes, promises, cute boys that passed through the hall, and fro-yo. I had totally forgotten about going to Tawni, **and **Chad for that matter.

"Hey didn't you say that you were going to Tawni? It's almost time for me to go rehearse anyways. See ya round Sonny. Feel better. Don't worry about stupid jerk boys khay"? She asked. I nodded, smiled and left; half melted vanilla fro-yo in my left hand.

I took my usual walk towards my dressing room to tell Tawni mine and Chassity's "good news" when all of a sudden Zora comes **bursting** out of the nearest vent telling me that she got gave Chad a good warning.

"Awe thanks Zora, but that won't be necessary. Me, Tawni and Chassity already have a great plan for revenge". I told her.

"Does it have room for my cold cut catapult?" She asked hopefully. _Poor hopeful Zora._

"No, im sorry Zora. Maybe next time alright?" I said, smiling up at her.

She shook her head sadly, and crawled back into the depths of the ventation system. So, I continued along my way. I entered my dressing to see Tawni at the mirror applying _Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa_.

"BOO!" I screamed. She jumped. She then turned around, showing me that I scared her, causing her to jump, which caused her lipstick to smear **all** over the side of her right cheek.

"SOOO**NNNNYYYY**!" She yelled. I was almost afraid now. She inched up closer to me, and instead of slapping me like she would've she yelled out: "WHAT DID CHAD DO?!"

"WHAT?!" My voice rising two octaves. "Giiiiiirl! Pssshh Nooooo! CHAD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" My voice rising higher and higher when I said _'Chad'_.

"Girl, you're the worst liar I have ever met. Give up the act. Tawni Hart hasn't seen you at all today to make you cry like that". She motioned to the running makeup all over my face. I looked in the mirror and jumped. I looked like I came back from the dead! I looked **horrible**!!! _I couldn't seriously cry that much could I?_

"Grady and Nico cannot under any circumstances make anybody cry, since all they do is crack jokes about the stupidest things ever, and Zora isn't really a meanie; just creepy is all. Chassity is like pure innocence, and you're really good friends with her. So it's either:

you lost your job, or

Chad and or Portlyn did something totally bitchy to you that you didn't expect.

Pick your choice". She continued. My jaw dropped. She doesn't seem like such a dumb blonde when you put her in situations like these.

"Fine. –sigh– You're right; it **does **have to do with Chad". I crashed into our couch and sighed deeply. I couldn't think straight and the room was spinning.

"Why Sonny? What happened?" She asked anxiously. Tawni **lives** for gossip. No surprise there. But suddenly, the room was dizzy and I couldn't breathe properly. The memories started flooding in through my head: _First_; Chad making out with me, and then Portlyn coming in. _Second_; Portlyn dropping her robe to the ground revealing that skimpy lace outfit. _Third_; Portlyn sitting on Chad's lap, while she gave him a tongue bath, making sure I watched. And _Forth_; Chad trying to tell me it was okay, then me running out of the room crying. The thoughts came circling through, over and over again. In the distance, I heard Tawni screaming at me "SONNY!", but I couldn't really seem to hear her. It seemed like a _lifetime _away. Slowly, I felt **really exhausted**… my arms and legs stopped moving and dropped like a ton of bricks. My eyes started dropping and I felt a light shake against my shoulders. Was I about to die? Was this what death felt like? It didn't seem so bad after all. I forced myself to open my eyes, and once I did, I saw Tawni crying and screaming something I couldn't hear. I tried to read her lips. Was she saying Marshall or CHAD!? I really hope it wasn't Chad she was screaming to. I didn't want to see his face. I tried to tell her I was okay, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

The last thing I saw was Chad rushing in with Zora by his side; both of them on the verge of crying, screaming my name, but I couldn't hear them properly. My name sounded _distant_, and _distorted,_ like it didn't belong to me. Soon enough, everything turned black and my eyes wouldn't open. I was suddenly **really tired** and I closed my eyes and slept away.


	9. Surprise Faint Attack

**Chad With A Chance**

**Chapter 9**

**I OWN NOTHING. COPYRIGHT TO DISNEY AND SWAC © READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

After Zora left, I paced back and forth in my room, trying to figure out what to do with the current situation. Sonny was a very complicating person, and sometimes, what you think will help the situation, actually makes it **worse**. After what felt like an hour, I heard a shrill scream, mixed with a cry. There was only person who could do that. Blondie. Suddenly, a split second later, she started yelling my name. She was choking out the syllables but you could tell that she was pronouncing my name… or trying to at least. So I ran.

Finally, I reached my destination. The door was already open and I heard a metal clunking above my head. Zora came bursting out crying.

"SONNY!" She wailed. Part of my heart broke when I heard Zora's cry for Sonny. She was always like a big sister to her and now I didn't even know what was going to happen to her.

I turned to look at the sight before my eyes. I was scared. I didn't know if Sonny was bleeding or if her legs were twisted. But I opened my eyes anyways because CDC doesn't get scared. What I saw shocked me. Nothing was wrong with her. She wasn't **bleeding**, she hadn't broken anything, and she certainly wasn't **dead** because you could see her chest rising and falling irregularly. My heart stopped. What was wrong with her then? _Was she fainting? Did somebody drug her?_ I ran to her screaming and crying. Tawni looked at me in disbelief. _Wow, Blondie looks terrible_. She was crying with all the makeup running down her cheeks. _I wonder how Blondie didn't look in the mirror yet_.

Sonny just lay there. Her eyes fluttering open every so often as if she was trying to keep awake. Her heart beat was sometimes beating fast, then slowed down suddenly. She was also **crying**! _How could she __**cry**__?!_ None of us knew what was wrong with her.

Seconds later, the paramedics came bursting through the door.

"How long has she been unconscious"? _SHE WAS UNCONCIOUS?!_

"For about 3 minutes now". Tawni answered robotically. _Seems like a lifetime._

"How did she render unconscious"? _Please Tawni, know what 'render' means._ I prayed silently.

"Uhmm… She basically acted like she was drunk and collapsed onto the floor". _Wow. Blondie's pretty smart._

"Does drink or do drugs"? _O_O_

"NO SIR! SONNY WOLD NEVER DO DRUGS! SHE'S TOO MUCH OF A GOODY-GOODY". She practically screamed at him.

"Calm down . We're just asking questions for a solid background of her situation". He explained.

She huffed, and then went back to crying her eyes out. Zora wrapped her arms around Tawni and they both held on to each other. I didn't have anybody, and the one person I wanted to hold right now was Sonny, but she wasn't available.

"You two"! One of the paramedics pointed at me and then at Blondie. "Come with us. You guys seem close to her, and we can't let the younger one ride in the ambulance without parental consent, and since this is an emergency, we can't look around and check for guardians". They rushed.

Me and Tawni clambered into the tiny ambulance, each of us holding one of Sonny's hands. I silently watched the irregular heart beat of my SonShine and prayed that she would be okay. I looked at Tawni who looked at me.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been **sexing** _Porty_". Blondie sneered.

I didn't reply. The story is way to long and I didn't have time to argue with Blondie anyways. I was too busy thinking about **my **_**SonShine**_.

"YOU DARE SAY '**YOUR **_**SONSHINE**_**'**"?!?!?!?! Blondie shrieked; making 2 of the paramedics jump in their seats. _I said that out loud? O_O_

"Sorry... I care about Sonny… **a lot**". I murmured. _I just apologized!!!!_

"If you cared so much, you wouldn't have thrown her into surprise _faint attack_ (A/N – I just made that up)". One of the paramedics said sternly.

"A _surprise faint attack_"? I asked. _Wth is that?!_

"A surprise faint attack. It's nothing serious, but is related mainly to severe sadness, depression, anger, or shock. You must have done something pretty serious dude". _Oh my God. I feel TERRIBLE._

"I **NEVER** MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! PORTLYN WAS ALL UP ON ME BUT I SWEAR I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HER. THE SECOND SONNY LEFT I FELT AS IF MY HEART FELL APART AND I SHOVED PORTLYN OUT OF THE WAY! STOP YELLING AT ME LIKE IT'S MY FAULT. IT'S PORTLYN'S"!!!! I yelled. I had so much anger in me that I just released it all at once, and once I did, it felt good. Even though I was blaming everything on Portlyn. Whatever, it **IS** her fault. -_-"

"*groan* where am I? Chad? Tawni"? Sonny spoke up. Wait _– SONNY?! SHE'S ALIVE!!!! YAAAAAY!_


	10. What the Hell Chad!

**Chad With A Chance**

**Chapter 10**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING [!] ©**

"*groan* where am i? Chad? Tawni"? I spoke up feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"SONNY!" They both cried. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Tawni screamed. _Ouch, my head!_

"Yeah guys, I'm alive… but whats _**Chad**_ doing here"? I seethed his name with hurt and anger. I didn't want to see him right now!

"Sonny I'm uhh… here because I uhh… care… about you and … I uhh… didn't want to uhh… see you get hurt"? He mumbled… mostly as a question instead of a statement.

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't be horsing around with **Portlyn**"! I practically yelled. Then my head started feeling dizzy and I heard the rapid beeping of my heart beat in the distant machine, which was actually closer than I thought. Then, Chad and Tawni started crying again. I wanted to tell them that I was okay but I knew I probably wasn't.

"MOVE AWAY! SHE's EXPERIENCING FLUCTUATING EMOTIONS AND THOUGHTS, CAUSING HER SUDDEN FAINT… yet **again**". I faintly the paramedic screaming at the two, but my eyes were closed and I couldn't force my brain to open them for me.

After a long time later, I struggled to open my eyes and I saw a mop of blonde hair looming over me with very sad, puffy blue eyes. _Had Chad been crying? No, that's impossible. What was I wearing anyways? _I looked down and saw the ugly blue hospital dress that every patient was supposed to wear. I heard the beeping of my heart beat and turned to look at the person in front of me.

"Sonny"?! He asked

"Yeah that's my name Chad, don't wear it out". I said wearily. I was too tired to yell at him quite yet.

"Sonny before you say anything I just want you to know that I'm SO sorry! I **never **planned any of that in my dressing room. Portlyn took me by surprise too! I would **never** want to hurt you in any way! Right after you left it felt like my heart had been torn apart by a vulture and stepped on by en elephant. When I saw you in your dressing room, I thought my heart stopped. I hated that feeling of thinking I might be loosing you forever"! He rambled. _Bullshit._

"Look Chad. You and I both know that you didn't try to even wring Portlyn off your lap! You never tried to run after me **either**! I was in the hall for an HOUR talking to Chassity outside the cafeteria. You could have run after me but you DIDN'T! You let _**Porty**_ over there give you a **sex dance**"! My eyes overflowed with tears and my vision blurred. I turned my face away so he wouldn't see me like this. I had to get over him, and he being here wasn't making it any easier either. I let my brown locks cover my face and I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks while I pulled up the covers to protect myself, even though I knew that blankets couldn't and wouldn't keep me safe from _him_.

Seconds later, the doctor walked in and asked Chad to leave. He then turned to me and said: ", you are now ready to be discharged from the Hospital. Hope you enjoyed your stay". He sounded like a mechanical robot. He's probably said it to plenty other patients today anyways. I bet he gets tired of it. Haha I'm probably right.

I opened the cupboard to look for my phone and since I had a single room, I closed the door to prevent Chad from re-entering. I then pressed speed dial _#2_ and the girly sound echoed from the other end of the cell.

"Hello"? Tawni spoke.

"Hey, it's me". I said quietly.

"SONY!?" She shrieked. I chuckled softly.

"Yeah hahaha it's me. I just need you to bring me some of my clothes. Just get me a pair of sweats okay?" I asked politely.

"NO WAY! Tawni Hart will **not** be seen carrying around SWEATS! Now, I'm going to get you something else okay"? She demanded. _I could see her rolling her eyes at me. There was not changing Tawni's mind I guess. I should've figured that she wouldn't have wanted me wearing sweats! LOOOOL!_

"Okay. Love you Tawns. Bye". I said, and clicked the "off" button on my phone.

Half an hour later of pacing, hearing Chad banging on the door whispering my name, and texting Tawni (she was at the mall), she finally came. She knocked the "Tawni" way and I swung the door open.

"Tawni Hart is now here! Feel free to _ooh and ahh_… **wait!** – there's nobody here!" She yelled in exasperation.

"Tawni! I'm a celebrity **too** you know! They **have** to put me in a separate room so I don't get more overwhelmed with the fans". I answered.

"What fans"? she asked innocently. _**Damn**__ you Tawni!_

"Nevermind – where are my clothes?" I demanded.

"Right here". She then handed me a _Forever 21_ bag, stuffed with clothes. "I figured that you wouldn't let me spring for the top designers and shit so I got you this stuff instead. You better like it missy!"

"Don't worry Tawni. Whatever you picked out, I'm sure I'll like". I replied honestly. Tawni had **A M A Z I N G** fashion skills.

I dug out of the bag, to find out that she had picked out numerous outfits for me instead of one. I settled with a grey and white striped dress with braided straps that went to about mid thigh. Then I put on some 4" black, peep-toe, ankle, platform heels in faux-suede. I slipped on a white chunky bracelet and my heart pendant necklace. I stepped into the tiny bathroom and applied some mascara, eyeliner, and a baby pink lip gloss. I combed through my messy curls and applied some product to make my hair shiny and luscious. I gave myself an approving look in the mirror and walked away to sit comfortably on the couch across the room and drink a Pepsi.

I heard someone knock on the door 3 seconds later. Not bothering to get up from my spot, I hollered out "COME IN"! And instead of seeing a doctor like I thought I was going to, I saw a sleep-ridden Chad Dylan Cooper walking towards me; eyes dull of his used-to-be ocean blue eyes.

Suddenly, I felt very unsure if I should get up and run, or let him hug me. The thing I didn't expect was for Chad to grab me by the arm, place his left hand on the small of my back and the other on my cheek, and kiss me! The kiss was filled with hurt, desperation, love, angst, hate, anger, frustration, confusion, and lust. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. He just pulled me closer and when we started playing tonsil hockey I became very upset. Didn't he just do the same thing to **Portlyn**? Now my mouth is full of Portlyn germs! We stayed there for about 2 Mississippi's longer before I pushed him off of me.

"CHAD?! WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING"?! I screamed, choking back tears. I didn't want to be that girl who guys played around with, acting like they loved them but then betraying them and then throwing them away like a used tissue.

"Sonny I have to tell you something". He said quietly.

"WhatChad"? I spoke rushed, wanting to get it over with.

"Sonny I – "

**OO CLIFFY! ;] Read and Review Please and Thank You 3**


	11. Of Sad iloveyou's

**Chad With A Chance**

**Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISHED I OWNED SWAC. BUT I DON'T **.

Okay. Here goes nothing. I'm going to tell her that I love her.

"Sonny I have to tell you something". I whispered

"WhatChad"? She said rushed. _Figures that she'd hate me… after what I did to her? Totally unforgivable –sigh–_

"Sonny I–" I started to say, looking deep into her chocolaty eyes.

But just then, stupid Tawni Hart decided to walk in, carrying 2 lattes (assuming one is for her and the other for Sonny). _–sigh–_

"Chad? What are you doing here"? She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I could ask you the same question". I replied bluntly.

"Lemme rephrase that: What are you **still** doing here"? She asked again.

"Fine. I'll leave". I grumbled, walking away.

"Oh hey Tawni, hand me my latte? Thanks". I heard Sonny's voice drift through the hallway. Then I heard fast footsteps running behind me. Before I could turn around to find out who was **running** in a **hospital**, I was attacked by a bear hug by none other than Sonny Monroe.

"Couldn't get enough of me Monroe"? I smirked.

"No Chad". She pouted and let go. _Aww_. "I came to you because I want you to finish what you were saying". _Oh._

"No, it's not important anymore". I said.

"Yes it is"! She persisted. "It's important to **me**"!

"Well when you put it that way, I guess"… I was considering whether or not to tell her. _Oh just do it already Chad! Don't be a chicken!_

"Come on. I know the perfect place you can tell me without being distracted". She started walking away and motioned for me to follow her. So I did.

We came to a small balcony at the top of the hospital. The view was **amazing** but Sonny looked angelic as the sunset hit her face from behind. _I – I think I love her! No __**stop it**__ Chad! You don't love __**anybody**__ but __**yourself**__! Not anymore!_

"Chad? You wanna say what you had to say"? _Oh yeah I forgot about that…_

"Yeah uhmm… Sonny look". I said.

"Yeah Chad"? She asked anxiously.

"I – I – I think I uhmm…. *scratch forehead* I – I think I love…" I stuttered.

"Yes Chad"? she pushed on. There was this look in her eyes as if she had been waiting for this for a long time. Maybe she has. I never really got to tell her because of Portlyn.

"You". I mumbled, barely audible. But I think she heard it because her eyes opened wide with shock. But she quickly recovered and plastered the **biggest** smile on her face I've ever seen. _Does this mean that she likes me too? I'd better ask._

"So Sonny, do you like me too"? I asked nervously. I waited for her response, but instead, a stupid phone call from Blondie.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Sorry Chad". She said. "Tawni's **seriously** pissed at me for leaving her at the hospital room, and it's 1:00pm … I'm sorry I lost track of time and Marshall might fire me if I'm not back at Condor Studios in 5 minutes! I'll see you later okay"? I nodded glumly.

"Awe Chad, don't be so glum. I'll see you soon"! And with that, she gave me a peck on the cheek and left. But not before saying "And just for the record, yes". I was confused at first, but when I realized what she meant, she was gone and I was completely **overjoyed**! _SONNY LIKES ME BACK!!!_

I stepped onto the balcony ledge and screamed out to the world below "SONNY MOROE LIKES CHAD DYLAN COOPER"!

But suddenly, as soon as I said it, I heard tires _screech_ and a scream. I looked down from my view and followed the black ugly tire marks towards a body laying there. _NO NO NO NO NO IT CAN'T BE. GOD IF YOU LOVE ME IT WON'T BE __**MY**__ SONSHINE DOWN THERE! _I started crying and yelling. I took off towards the stairs and prayed a different prayer every time I hit a new landing. My heart was thumping it's way out of my chest and I felt like dying. _No, there's still a chance it's not her._ I tried to get my hopes up. I reached the doors of the hospital. I could see beyond the doors, the car that ran over the girl and the mess of brown curls that lay limply by her head. The tears fell even harder now and I was more than sure that the girl was Sonny. I kept on staring ahead, afraid to go and verify the body. Just then, I heard the ringtone of my cell phone and it broke me out of my trance. I took a deep breathe and pressed "Answer".

"WHAT"!? I screamed at the person on the other end.

"YOU DARE ASK ME WHAT'S WHAT?! WHERE'S SONNY!? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE **2 MINUTES** AGO! AND SHE'S **NEVER **LATE. WHAT DID YOU DO"?!!?!?! Blondie yelled at me. _Oh no_. Blondie had just confirmed that Sonny never made it to Condor Studios on time.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! WHY DO YOU **ALWAYS** ASSUME IT'S ALWAYS **MY** FAULT?! MAAAAYBE THE SECOND SHE RECEIVED YOUR **STUPID** PHONE CALL SHE LEFT AND WALKED OUT OF THE BUILDING! MAAAAYBE BECAUSE I LET HER GO TO YOUR **STUPID** REHEARSAL THAT SHE GOT HIT BY THE **FUCKING IDIOTIC** CAR INFRONT OF ME?! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT"?!?!!? By now I was crying my eyes out and the people around me gave me empathetic glances. I don't need your pity love! I need **SONNY'S **love!!

That had shut Tawni up because she replied with "Chad? I'll be there in 5 minutes with everyone else". And hung up. I clicked end and rushed out of the building.

"SONNY"!!!! I cried.

"WAKE UP SONNY! I NEED YOU MORE THAN LIFE"! I begged.

"SONNY! PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THIS"! Doctors had rushed out and removed her body from the cars grip and pulled her bloody body onto a stretcher.

"I'm coming with her". I confirmed. The doctor just nodded and let me ride the patient elevator with her.

"Sorry son, we can't let you come into the emergency room. You have to stay out here. We'll do everything we can to keep your friend alive". My eyes dripped with salty tears and suddenly I heard a breathless voice calling out my name.

"Ch – Chad"? Sonny whimpered. _She's still alive!!!!_

"Sonny I love you! Promise me one thing! You'll **fight**"! I needed her reassurance more than anything right now to keep me moving on.

"Yes Chad. I will. I love you too". The 3 words broke my heart. I cherished them with **all** my heart. And then she passed out cold. That was when I was forced out of the room and into the waiting room, scared to death that she might not stay alive. But at least I had her _I love you_ to keep my going … for now.


	12. Please Don't Leave Me

**Chad With A Chance**

**Chapter 12**

**I wished I owned Sterling Knight. Hes HOOOOT. And SWAC – sigh –**

_**I'm retelling the last Chapter from Sonny's POV + more. So don't worry about the chapter being a repeat :)**_

I was about to tell Chad that I liked him too when my phone Moo'd. _Great. Perfect timing Tawni, _I thought to myself rolling my eyes.

"Sonny Monroe! I can't believe you! You think you can just **ditch** me like that in the hospital room watching *shudder* Mack**stupid** Falls?! I left if you haven't noticed! Oh and by the way, Marshall says that if you're not here in 5 minutes, because It's 1:00 already and you're **LATE, **you're job could be on the line"! Tawni grumbled on the other end of the line.

"Sorry Chad". I said. "Tawni's **seriously** pissed at me for leaving her at the hospital room, and it's 1:00pm … I'm sorry I lost track of time and Marshall might fire me if I'm not back at Condor Studios in 5 minutes! I'll see you later okay"? He nodded glumly. I felt bad, so I gave him a peck on the cheek and told him not to worry because I'll see him soon.

I walked out the door, but before I stepped onto the stairs, I hollered out towards him "And just for the record, yes". I saw his confused face turn into a grin and before he could attack me with a hug, I closed the door behind me, leaving Chad to think about what I just said.

Further down the stairs, I heard Chad screaming _WHOOOO_ and _SONNY MONROE LIKES CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_ I chuckled to myself. Chad was a funny guy, underneath all that drama.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs and the main floor of the hospital, I checked my phone for the time. I had **1** minute left! _FISH BUCKETS!_

My mind was a b l a z e with thoughts circulating around, half my brain thinking about Chad, and the other half thinking about my job. Unfortunately, I ran out onto the street, and at that idiotic move, a car came out of nowhere (although I'm pretty sure I just didn't see it) and it started honking like **crazy**. I saw the car come towards me and I was so shocked I couldn't move. I knew what was going to happen next so I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to hit me. I heard the _squeal_ of tires and the car tried to avoid me but failed. Instead, I'm pretty sure they created even **more** damage to my body by flinging me to the side and **crushing** my ribs. My scream rumbled from my throat and peoples' heads turned; eyes full of fright because they knew what was going to happen too.

The pain was unbearable. My eyes closed, because I didn't have any energy to open them. My hand flitted over to my rib cage area and I felt the warm blood rushing out of my life. I groaned and my breaths quickened trying to control the rest of my body. My lungs fought to keep pumping, and so did my heart. Then I felt a wave of pain over come my body but my vocal chords were so strained, that all I could do was whimper in pain.

Then I heard Chad's' voice. He was crying. I wanted to reach out and touch him. Tell him I was okay, even though I probably wasn't.

"SONNY"!!!! He cried. I could hear his voice breaking.

"WAKE UP SONNY! I NEED YOU MORE THAN LIFE"! He begged. _Chad, please don't cry._

"SONNY! PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THIS"! Doctors had rushed out and removed my body from the cars grip and pulled my bloody body onto a stretcher. _Chad please come with me. I don't want to be alone right now._

"I'm coming with her". He confirmed. _Can he read my mind or something?_ The doctor just let him ride the patient elevator with me.

"Sorry son, we can't let you come into the emergency room. You have to stay out here. We'll do **everything **we can to keep your friend alive". I'm pretty sure that Chad started crying again, so I forced my brain to force my eyes to open.

"Ch – Chad"? I breathed. I saw his puffy eyes. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"Sonny I love you! Promise me one thing! You'll **fight**"! He spoke angrily. But you could tell he wasn't mad at me. He was mad that he might not see me again. He and I both knew that.

"Yes Chad. I will. I love you too". Those words I wanted him to hear for _so _long. As soon as I spoke the words, his face relaxed and a surge of pain overcame my body and I passed out cold.

After my surgery, I was placed inside a room and I heard people's voice around me. I tried to open my eyes but failed. _Am I in a __**coma**__? NO! __**IMPOSSIBLE**__!_

I sensed the Doctor come in and speak to my friends.

"I have terrible news". He started. "Your dear friend Sonny Monroe is in a very weird mental state right now. It **seems** as if she is in a coma, but she is not. None of the doctors or experts here cannot determine why or how come she cannot open her eyes or move. Everything **else** seems to be in ship shape, but it is **definitely not **a coma, so do not get all worried. We did some brain tests earlier and it has been confirmed a few minutes ago that her hearing senses are well enough to hear and sense everything that is going on around her. She might be awake **right now**, so don't be sad". And with that, I heard his foot steps walk out the door.

"Man that's rough". I noted that it was Devon speaking to Chad.

"Sonny, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that I'm never going to leave your bed side. I know you can't move, but if you're awake I want you to listen to everything I say. I have **no** idea when you're going to be awake and or asleep, but I love you". I felt like crying, but then I remembered that I couldn't.

"AWWWWW". I heard Tawni say. Tawni's like the biggest fan of Channy ever since the beginning.

"EW you're so gross Chad. We're all here". Zora shuddered. She's 12. And she **hates** love.

There was a moment of silence, and I thought that everybody had left, which was weird because I didn't hear anybody's footsteps. All of a sudden, Tawni broke out into a sobbing fit.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. IF I HADN'T BEEN SO HARSH ON HER, SHE WOULD **NEVER **HAVE RUSHED OUT IN A HURRY"! She wailed.

"It's okay Tawni. **Nobody** could have guessed that she would've gotten hit by a car". Grady's cheese-filled mouth spoke comforting words to her.

"At least my last words to her were I love you". Chad said softly. _Awwwwwwh!_

"DUDE! You're turning into a **softy**"! Devon said, smacking him on the back playfully chuckling. Everybody laughed.

"And when you wake up Sonny, I'm going to bring you cheese"! Grady said hopefully. I laughed. Grady and his cheese; always trying to make the situation lighter.

"How is she going to come to my party now? It's in one week! What if she doesn't wake up then?! Will she even **remember** my party"?!? Chad's voice was shaking. _How could I forget his party?? Me, Tawni and Chassity were going to go to the mall and buy our dresses together!_

" Don't worry man. She'll come around". Nico comforted Chad.

"Yeah Chad, let's go. Sonny wouldn't want you to be like this moping around all the time". Chassity begged him to leave my side. But instead, he got madder.

"I ALREADY SAID THAT I WON'T LEAVE HER"! His voice made me scared and frightened. In my mind I was crying, _crying_ that I couldn't tell him to calm down; _crying_ that I couldn't touch his face and wipe away his tears. But I knew I couldn't.

"Wait! Is she **crying**?!" I felt Chad grab my arm and I felt hope flood through the room. _Wow the Doc wasn't kidding when he said I could "feel" things!_ His thumb wiped the tear from my eye and I tried to move my hand to reassure him that I was okay and I could hear him.

"Her thumb"! Tawni screeched. "It's TWITCHING"! _Seriously? All that force and all I'm doing is __**twitching**__?! – sigh – great._

_**Ok I promise that Sonny will be able to move in the next Chapter! Because there's not that much Channy going on.**_


	13. Pictures Contain A Thousand Words

**Chad With a Chance**

**Chapter 13 [!]**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

"Her thumb"! Tawni screeched. "It's **TWITCHING**"! _Is it really?!_

I looked over at her hand, and sure enough, it was twitching. _Was she awake? Could she hear me? _

"I'm going to go do something. I'll be back in a few". I told the 2 casts. They all gave me nods of approval, so I left the room. I ran straight into a doctor and I received a scolding.

"Watch it son! SOMEBODY'S GOING TO GET HURT! AND THIS IS A HOSPITAL! WHAT WERE YOU **THINKING**"!? He screamed at me.

"Listen Doc! I need something. An invention or a machine of some sort. Do you guys have anything that can read minds or dreams"? I asked with complete urgency.

"If we did, I could not tell you". God! This Doctor is so **SUBBORN**!

"What's the matter"? I asked innocently.

"Well… we do. But we don't have the money to get it into the hospital rooms and actually use them. You could say we're underfunded". He explained sadly.

"Name your price"!!! I exclaimed. "I need it really badly".

"You would pay 10 million dollars for **one** person"?! He was shocked. _Excuse me?! CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS RIGHT HERE. I CAN DO ANYTHING!_

"Use it for others too, I don't really care, I just need it right now for Sonny Monroe". I was getting mad. This Doctor wasn't helping either. I also realized that we were still outside her ER room. Both casts were staring at me in shock.

"Dude! What's happening"? Trevor asked me. They had all come outside, searching for answers.

"This sonny boy right here wants to pay 10 **million** dollars for a Brain Reader. I'm trying to tell him that he's outta his mind"! The Doctor fumed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT MAN"? I was seriously mad. _How could he say that?! If I was willing to do something nice, let me be!!!_ "IF I'M WILLING TO PAY 10 MILLION DOLLARS TO HELP PATIENTS IN THIS HOSPITAL, THEN **LET ME**"! I couldn't contain my anger and I felt the heat rush up to my face.

"Dude Chad, we get where this guy is coming from. I mean seriously? 10 **MILLION** dollars for that Sonny chick? We gotta at least split the money man. I'm not going to let you pay 10 million by yourself". Trevor said.

"Fine. But I'm paying more". I said stubbornly.

"Okay that's where you're wrong Chad. We're **ALL** going to pay a part of it". Tawni said.

"Yeah. We **all** want Sonny back, and we're **all **going to pitch in. Whether you like it or not". Chassity said.

"What if me and Nico don't have any money"? Grady asked. _HAHAHA._

"Yes you do"! Tawni said sternly. "You keep all your savings for CHEESE! Well, today is going to be the day where you use that money and transfer it to the _'Get-Sonny-That-Weird-Contraption-Thingy-That's-Going-To-Save-Her-And-Make-Her-Live-Happily-Ever-With-Chaddykins-Over-There'_ account". She said cheerfully. _SAY __**WHAA?!**_

"*cough cough* ex**cuse** me"?!?!?! I asked.

"Oh come **on** Chad. We both know that you're going to end up with her one day anyways". Tawni said. Then the vent – girl started laughing.

"Why are you laughing"? I asked angrily.

"It's just so funny how you and Sonny pretend that you hate each other but really, you guys LOVE each other". She explained during fits of laughter.

"Yeaaaaaaah, I already told her I loved her". I blushed and scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh YEAH! I REMEMBER"! Tawni yelled. _Blondes._ Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You guys going to pay"? The Doctor asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Oh. Yes. Okay uhmm… there's 8 of us, not counting Portlyn, that are paying. You guys will pay 1 million each and I'll pay 2 million 'iight"? I asked.

"OK". They all said and pulled out their wallets, taking out cheques, credit cards, and loads of cash. The Doctor looked at all of us strangely, but accepted out money. After 20 minutes of processing the moolah, he retreated to a room behind a door that I never knew was there. He came out with the weirdest thing I ever saw. The "Brain Reader" consisted of many plugs, flips, switches, twists and turns, rods, buttons and lights. It was humongous! And on top, I had this screen where you could see everything that was going on in her mind. We all jumped out of the way as the Doc (whose name is Remmy by the way) took it into Sonny's room. I was so excited and I could tell everybody else was too. We had basically made history (in a way).

"I will now hook her up. You guys are not allowed to enter". And with that, he closed the curtains and locked the door (which I personally thought was very disturbing and unsafe).

During the 2 minutes, we heard weird whirring noises and electronic beeping. We heard sounds of the flips going up and down, and the machine pumping.

"You guys may now enter". He motioned for us to follow him into the room. "Now, this thing does not tell you in black and white what exactly she's thinking or dreaming. If when you press this green button, the screen turns a solid **black** color and **then** other colors, it means that she's dreaming. If it turns to **white** and **then** other colors, it means she's awake and thinking and responding to other things in this room. Are you guys ready"? He asked us. We nodded.

"Wait – how do we know what she's thinking by colors?" I was so confused.

"Here. It's a manual about the machine and dreams and colors and what-not. I have no time for explaining. I'll be on my way now". And with that, he left us to Sonny.

This time, it was when I really looked at Sonny. She was hooked up to the machine. A cup placed over her mouth, and wires attached all over her body. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy because the Doctor got to touch her all over her body and I didn't. Then there was a main central "bowl" that was placed over the top of her head where her brain was. Then it led up to the actual machine and the screen. Suddenly, the "bowl" glowed a bright yellow and the machine whirred. I swung my head around to see what was happening. I found out that Tawni had already pushed the green button, so I tilted my head to see if the screen was black or white. It was white! _SHE'S AWAKE!_

I ran to her side, giving the manual to Zora, knowing she was the smartest out of the bunch.

"Tell me what she's thinking"! I pleaded.

"Alright alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch". She grumbled.

"Sonny can you hear me"? I asked. The screen went blank and swirled a whole bunch of colors.

"It's processing her thoughts. Like loading". Zora explained. "Ahh. I see". I said to no one in particular.

The screen suddenly played a short clip of Sonny saying "Yes Chad! Gosh". From her memory of us after a fight of me asking her stupid questions. All of us stared in shock at the screen above us.

"Yeaaah, the machine does that. Whatever she's thinking, she has to either represent it in colors, or tell us through her words that she said in a memory".

"Hi Sonny! It's me! Tawni"! She squealed. _Girls._ I rolled my eyes.

The machine went over to a memory of Sonny's _(all from her perspective of course)_ in which she ran into hers and Tawni's dressing room saying:

"BOO"!

"SONNY! YOU SCARED ME"! Tawni whined.

"SORRY! I just wanted to say hi… so HI"! And the screen quickly jumped to another memory in which she was saying "What's wrong you guys"? to Tawni, Zora, Grady and Nico, after the _TCA's_, in which, they **lost**, **again**, to Mack Falls.

"I'll tell you _what's wrong_ Sonny"! I cried. "You're here in the hospital because you got hit by a car! And the only way we can communicate with you is through **this**! And you can't even **speak** properly! Or **move**"!

The screen transformed to Sonny yelling "You GUYS"! after her co-stars when they rejected her sketch idea. And quickly faded to a light blue.

"What's blue mean Zora"?

"Blue… blue… blue… BLUE! Aha! Blue means sadness… or she could be thinking of something that reminds of the color blue". Zora said absentmindedly.

_What could she be thinking of that's blue?_ I wondered.


End file.
